


Пятнадцать секунд

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: У Скотта есть пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем коммандер Спок спустится в инженерный.





	Пятнадцать секунд

**Author's Note:**

> Миррор!AU к событиям STID.

У Скотта есть пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем коммандер Спок спустится в инженерный. Джим Кирк слишком самонадеян и хочет легкой славы — оттого предупреждения об опасности умереть от радиации пропустил мимо ушей и полез в варп-ядро.  
  
У Скотта есть десять секунд, прежде чем Кирк доберется до дверей и, игнорируя все правила безопасности, попытается выбраться из технического тоннеля, ведущего в ядро. Наверняка доктор Маккой уже знает, что нужно делать, чтобы оперативно спасти жизнь капитана, чтобы завтра вся Империя трубила о невероятном подвиге Джеймса Кирка.  
  
У Скотта есть пять секунд на то, чтобы принять решение. Чтобы выбрать, какое будущее более привлекательно. Удивительно, но он не сомневается, когда блокирует замок, запирая капитана внутри. Скотт абсолютно уверен в том, что делает, когда вводит свой личный код безопасности — теперь эту дверь нельзя будет открыть, пока процесс деконтаминации не закончится. То, что нужно.  
  
Спок смотрит на покрасневшее от радиационных ожогов безжизненное лицо Кирка и не просит открыть. Он даже не обращает внимание на то, как рука капитана тянется к электронному замку, и пропускает тот факт, что дверь была заблокирована снаружи.  
  
— Он мог погубить нас всех, — произносит Скотт. Это не оправдание, просто констатация факта. Затопить весь отсек ради пятнадцати минут славы — так типично для Кирка.  
  
— Хорошая работа, мистер Скотт, — сухо произносит Спок и, развернувшись на пятках, быстро уходит из инженерного.  
  
Скотт смотрит ему вслед и жалеет лишь о том, что чинить варп-ядро вручную полез Кирк, а не Спок. Избавиться от вулканца будет гораздо сложнее.


End file.
